Sanity
by Zelda Zealot
Summary: I was once a great man. Known thoughout the world, respected everywhere. But now I am a monster, I have become one of the things I fought so hard against. I am a Vampire. Complete! Please R&R.
1. First Blood

"_**Sanity is but a figment of your imagination"**_

I was once a great hero, known throughout Vvardenfell as the Nerevarine; for I had I defeated Dagoth Ur and brought peace to Morrowind. I was worshiped, much to my complaint, like a god.

I traveled to Solstheim soon after, and got caught up with the forsaken Daedra, defeated the Hunter called Hircine and his wolves, as a reward he cured me of the Lycanthropy that had plagued me for many nights.

I even journeyed to Mournhold to stop an attempt on my life, and uncovered the madness of the false-god Almalexia. I was forced to kill her unfortunately, but I do not weep for her. Nor did I shed a tear for Sotha Sil, whom I found laying dead on a mass of his own machines; killed by one he had once called a friend.

Though I survived all that, there is only one thing I could not stop my own slow yet steady decline into insanity.

I do not know why I write this, maybe it is because I want the world to know that I am not a monster, perhaps it helps slow my oncoming madness. I began to write these records after the first week of the infection, during the day, unfortunately, I had insomnia for oh so many years. An odd effect of the Porphyric Hemophilia that I have never found the cause of, though I have spent many thoughts on it.

I leave these in the possession of my closest friend soon. I hope that he does what is needed.

"_**Only the insane know of sanity"**_

**First Blood**

I remember when I first was bitten; I had realized there was no way for me to be cured in time.

I cried. I cried because I was an abomination. I cried because I know what I would have to do to survive. But mostly I cried because of the sheer irony that I was becoming one of the things I had lived to destroy. I now know why and how I was infected, though it gives me no peace of mind. The gods had enough to laugh at me about, they did not need more.

A week has passed since I became a vampire, in that time I have learned the basis of life all over again. I learned how to hunt, how to kill, and how to feed. I now have two lives on my shoulders, due to my own fangs. I can barely stand being my own self, soon I will stop being human altogether.

I awoke with a burning hunger for blood on my mind. I needed to feed soon, very soon. I quietly snuck out of my house ,with the thought of feeding on my mind, and into a nearby alley. I looked around; I could not see anyone to satisfy my desire. Creeping though the alley way I found a guard, wearing the native Bonemold armor he would be a tough fight, I let him pass unscathed and unaware of the danger he had walked past.

I wandered the alleyways for hours trying to find an easy meal. The agony I felt as my stomach ate its self was unbearable; I could never express that horrid pain in words. Eventually I came across a small orphan eating a piece of rotten cheese. I looked him over, it would be an easy kill… but could I do it? Did I have it in me to murder a small child just to save my self, a monster?

With another painful stab in the stomach I decided to put how I felt on the shelf and feed.

As I approached the urchin he looked up from his meal. After he saw me he tried to hide the piece of smelly, rotting cheese and clumsily pulled out a rusty and tried to slash me with it. Seeing the hostility I quickly went in for the kill. Sinking my fangs into the young boys neck was the best and the worst thing I ever felt, the warm blood dripped down my neck as I shed my humanity. I made my way back to my house disgusted with my self.

As soon as I shut the door I collapsed into a kneeling position and held my head in my hands.

I screamed as loud as I could. I was disgusted with my self and disgusting with the ones who did this to me.

I kneeled there for hours, crying, until the first rays of the sun came up.

A.N. I made a lot of changes to this chapter and the next, and will try to get the rest soon. Please review (33 hits with only one review and one person with this on their faves? Thats not very fair.).


	2. Stalked by the Guards

"_**Sanity is only missed by those who lost it"**_

**Stalked by the guards**

The next year and a half were like a new life to me. I stalked, killed and drank. That was all I ever did, I should have realized that I would be discovered eventually.

I have to move tonight. I was spotted feeding on my latest prey, a Great house noble, by an Imperial guard coming from the fort just down the road. Unfortunately he was able to get a warning to a nearby guard tower. I might have been able to take them head on, but it would have been foolish at best.

Thus, I am moving. I have been discovered in my town, and killing three guards has just attracted more unneeded attention. I will find a nearby town with enough population to easily support me. There aren't many to choose from, Suron perhaps. It would hold me for long enough to let the heat die down. It would take a few days to get there though; I would need to find shelter on the way.

I slowly sneaked up to alleyway, towards the nobleman who was staring at the night's sky. I would have joined him, had I not become a vampire; I had seen the moons before, too many times in fact, so I was not interested in anything but the sweet warm blood running though his veins .I slowly crept up to him from behind; at the last moment before the strike I noticed an Imperial coming around a bend in the road. But it was too late, I had sunk my fangs into the noble's neck, I could not stop the feeding process.

The Imperial guard saw me bite the noble and must have known something was up. He ran full speed to the nearest guard tower, and flung the door open. I could not catch what they were saying even with my vampire ears. But I did not need to know, as the two guards inside had come out of tower within seconds. Dropping my meal I wiped my mouth on his shirt and leapt into the air. I knew I could die if I tried to take them all on head first, so I did not reach for my sword, instead I pulled out a few darts from the pouch I keep at my hip. I went behind the nearest building for cover, and then silently crept up the wall onto the roof. I looked for the Imperial first, his armor was weaker, and I had a score to settle.

Right when he came around the corner I threw my dart. Either the gods like to toy with me or I am just unlucky, as just after I threw my dart the damned Imperial turned his head. It bounced feebly off the side of his helmet, alerting him to my presence. I threw myself off the roof and hurried down the alleyway, stopping just behind some boxes. I waited there for the Imperial to run past so I could get a clean shot into his back. But once again the gods toyed with me; one of the Great house guards decided to come with him. I managed to get my shot into him, but it was not quite a killing blow. I pulled my sword off my back and went into a defensive position.

I had my sword made just for me at a smith's in Mournhold; it was a cross between a long sword and a claymore.

It had a slightly longer blade then a long sword, yet a longer handle, and was balanced for my unique fighting style, better yet; it was made out of Adamantium, so it was light as a feather, yet sturdy as a diamond. I had enchanted it after purchase, to absorb the life from whom ever is even nicked by it blade, and transfer it to the wielder. I have named it, the Life Vein.

I was able to block the Guards swing but the Imperial got a good whack in. With my left arm wounded I dropped my sword and leaped over their heads, after landing I snatched the Glass knife I keep in my boot and flung it at the Guard, catching him the neck. With one of the guards out of the picture I jumped onto the Imperial. I was able to get his helmet off and sink my teeth into his rough neck before remembering the second guard. After I had drunk enough blood to immobilize him and heal me, I left him in the alley to continue the hunt.

I don't know why I left the Life Vein back with the Imperial, Divine Intervention? Nah, simple foolishness.

I searched the alleyway for a few minuets before finding him; creeping though the street he would be an easy target. Sneaking behind him I went to snap his neck. I have since discovered why the gods have such an interest in me even after serving them. But why they chose that time for the guard to turn around I'll never know. The guard had turned around swiftly to check his back, and I knew, instantly, I was wrong. I pulled one of my daggers out hoping to get a good jab in him before jumping away. For once that night something went right. After jumping back a few feet I pulled out a dart, only to have it knocked out of my hands as the guard tackled me.

This guard must have been new to try to tackle a Vampire, he was immensely easy to pin to the ground long enough to bite into his neck and suck him dry. I made sure to hide the bodies after I finished my meal, and kill the Imperial, and managed it without incident. After recovering the Life Vein and as many darts as I could find, I left for home.

A.N. Only two more words then before, but I changed so much else. Hope its better.


	3. Beautiful Dance

"_**Insanity is in only in your mind"**_

**Beautiful Dance**

After I got to Suron my world came crashing down around me.

My journey to Suron was uneventful, I stopped at farm houses to rest and feed. The only thing I thought of on my way there was if the guards would recognize me, after all I had slain a nobleman and two guards from their house. I got my answer soon after I got into Suron.

I walked slowly into Suron, I was not sure if they had gotten the news of my fiasco yet. As they were from the same house as the nobleman and not too far from him, I figured it would best to move carefully. It's a good thing I am such a good thinker, or else I might not be here anymore. I looked around the town, seeing no guards I quickly dashed to the nearest house and hid behind it. I waited there for a few moments, soon after a guard walked by, he surely would have seen me had I not moved.

Maybe ten minuets later, I decided it was safe, and went for a nearby citizen. He appeared to be in his mid-twenties, good, young blood was the best. I silently crept behind him, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. When he got near the east side of town I took my chance, I grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth, then started to drag him into the alley behind me. Just before we got into the shadows, a guard came around the bend on his patrol.

Seeing me he must have realized who I was. Knowing I was discovered I knocked my meal out and put him on my shoulders.

Leaping onto the nearest roof I started to clime the small mountain to the east of Suron. After making it over the top I paid little attention to my surroundings, and hid behind a nearby rock to feed.

I heard him before anything else, a large man by the sound of it. Covered in armor but quite graceful, he came around the side of the rock. He was an Orc, wearing a full set of Orcish armor, sans the helm. I stopped feasting and looked the Orc over; he was looking right into my eyes as I looked into his. I did not see fear in those eyes, but a lust for the dance, he wanted to die, but no one could give it to him.

He must have seen the same in my eyes, as he pulled his blade off his back. It was the most beautiful blade I had ever seen. It was a pure Ebony blade, and glowed with an ethereal purple light. I pulled my own sword off my back and saw him glance at it; he obviously thought the same about mine.

Looking into each others eyes we came to an unspoken agreement. We both wanted to die, but no one could give it to us. We knew that we weren't fighting each other because we were enemies, but because we wanted it to end.

I went into a defensive position, as he went into an attack. Thus began the dance of death. I swung my blade and caught his swing to my side, then turned it into a swing of my own. Which is better? To not be hit? Or to be hit but not be harmed? He must have thought the latter. He could have blocked my swing, but he decided to take the blow, perhaps to gauge me. My swing hit him forcefully in the side, slicing though the Orcish armor like paper. It was not a killing blow, but one to test his armor, and draw blood. Had someone been watching from the mountains they would have seen the most beautiful dance to grace all of Morrowind.

Orcs tend to go insane with rage when cut; they go into frenzy, slaying anything the moves. They could be counted on to be even clumsier then normal. This one was an exception, when cut he seemed to get more agile then normal. He swung at me trying to slice me across the belly. I flipped back avoiding the blow, then jumped at him attempting to cut him down the chest, the Orc brought his blade up and easily knocked mine aside, then hacked at my arm and managed to draw blood.

Knowing that this fight would be won by agility not strength, I started to do so many swings, slashes, and thrusts that I can not even begin to describe them all in my lifetime. I ended by slashing him across the torso, shredding his cuirass and cracking his ribs. Knowing he was beat he dropped his sword and got onto his knees, waiting for the final bow.

Seeing this I decided to do it quick. I spun around, and cut his head clean off his body and ended the deadly dance. I spent most of the night burying his body; after my task was done I looked at the blade he left for me. "Umbra" was set into its hilt; I can only assume that was his name. I left my own blade as a headstone. I don't regret it in anyway; I even carved his name into the handle.

I kneeled upon his grave and thought, I thought about my own madness, I thought about why the gods did this to me, but mostly I thought about what I had to do next.

I left with the Umbra in my hands, and headed to the Ashlands, never to return.


	4. Redemption in the Ash

"_**Sanity can not be given, only taken."**_

**Redemption in the Ash**

I traveled to the Ashlands, and found my sanity.

As I traveled towards the Ashlands I wondered what would have happened if I lost that fight. Surely I would have died, but would Umbra have done for me what I did for him? Would I know be sleeping the final sleep six feet under, or out for the cliffracers? Would he have craved LV into his blade and left it as a tombstone? I believe he would have, every time I look at my eyes in a mirror I see the same thing I saw in his.

I thought about where to go next, to the Sheogorad region, or to the Ashlands? I would have to go to both, so should I go to the closest one or the farthest? Eventually I made up my mind; I was going to the Ashlands. I would be best to fight those most like myself in combat. I would save the magic users for next, then go for the stealthy ones; I had a vengeance for them, and I'm sure they would not want to miss it.

I stopped in Caldara to fill some vials; it would be a long trip. The only other time I approached civilization was in Maar Gan as it was on the way to my last stop. After feeding on some random passerby I made my way over the mountains, I was looking for some dwemer ruins. When I found them I made sure my blade was ready and I had some healing magic at hand, I would need it. It may seem like overkill for Dwemer ruins, but this one had an infestation, of vampires.

I walked though the doorway, but was it of my own free will? Or were the gods simply manipulating me for there own gain? It does not matter; I will do what needs to be done.

I drew my blade, but was it even my own hand that drew it? Or were the gods using me like a weapon? Am I just a pawn in their otherworldly game? Do I even make my own choices anymore? Or am I just a mindless killer? It does not matter; whether I am a martyr for myself or others, as long as they are destroyed by my hand.

I walked down the stairs in front of me, was I walking? Or were the gods? Am I controlling my legs? Or are they? Who is walking down those steps? A man or a god? Who am I? A man or a weapon? Am I a tool or a living being? It does not matter; I am here for a reason, whether I like it or not. I am an exterminator. I am the gods own martyr, here to destroy all the vermin.

I saw what the vampires call "cattle", they are slaves, they cook clean and even feed their masters. They gave all that they owned, even their own freewill. Am I like them? Have I given all to my masters? No I won't think that, I am my own man. When my task is done I will be free. I am no ones "cattle".

I left the "cattle" be, they were not why I am here. Though I pity them, I will not end their lives. I looked around the ruins; there was not much here, a few destroyed halls, some "cattle" and a couple weak vampires. There was not much here, I was expecting more from the Quarra clan.

I found my way down into the lower levels, there was some more "cattle" but not much else, and this was starting to unnerve me. I made my way up a spiraling staircase, there was another vampire here, not being who I was looking for he was an easy fight. I made my way deeper into the dwemer ruins, peeking around a corner I saw what I was looking for, a Nordic vampire in Ebony armor. I prepared myself as much as I could, then rushed down the hall and joined battle with the woman.

As I approached her she pulled out an Ebony Mace, I would need to be extra agile in this battle. Though the mace would be extremely painful if hit, it was very slow, giving me the advantage. She swung her mighty mace in a large arc, it surly would have broken something, had it hit. I quickly dodged to my right and chopped her arm in one swift stroke. I barely even nicked her skin.

I guess I will have to be even more agile, She swung again, this time I jumped back and let her slam her mace into the floor. Then ran forward, jumped onto her shoulders and thrust my blade strait down into the small of her back. Pulling my blade out I leaped back and pulled my sword up to defend against any attacks she might have left. Though not quite dead, she was severely weakened. I started blocking her blows, they were no longer as strong and I could now block them with out fear of losing my balance.

For a few minuets of swinging and blocking, looking, waiting, and living for the right moment, it came at last, she was tired, and she was injured and still swinging with all her might. That was her undoing. She swung for the last time, as the mace came down I moved to the side and knocked it out of her hands. After disarming her I leaped into the air and proceeded to put the point of my blade though her skull and into her chest, ending the battle of Ebony. I walked down the hall without another thought about her.

In the room at the end of the hall I found the one I had come for. She was an Imperial, dressed in glass armor missing only the helm and bracers. She had a Glass long sword in her hand, dripping with poison. This would be a hard fight, I was quite agile but so was she, perhaps even more so. I slowly walked forward, blade at the ready. She wasted no breath on taunts or jeers, good I prefer to not talk anyway. We circled each other, waiting for an opening.

Many say that sword play is like a dance, a dance of death. I know this, it is a dance like no other, it is a dance from which one returns, it is a dance where all lose their humanity, and it is a dance where blood is shed, along with lives. We danced this dance, just like I did with Umbra, and only one returned from it.

She thrust with her glass sword, I parried. The dance consisted of this and only this, she would thrust, I would parry, I would slash and she would dodge. It was a never ending cycle, from which there is no return. Once the dance gets you there is no end, until one lays dead. The dance only ended when she broke the cycle.

Instead of thrusting she grabbed her blade with two hands and chopped at my head. I blocked the blow knocking her blade back long enough for me to swing my blade around and slice off her hands. I had disarmed my opponent, I could deal the final blow and leave this place forever, but something stopped me. I could have been that much closer to freedom, but I hesitated. I could have ended it once and for all, but I could not.

I left the ruins; I had done what the gods had wanted me to do there. They wanted me to stop the vampires of Vvardenfell; I would do so, but on my own accord not theirs. I left the Quarra clan leader in that place, not to die, but to begin again, to begin a new life, a life not of killing, but of whatever they chose.

I don't know what the gods did to her; but I belive they cured her of vampirism. I will go to the other clan and bring the same to them, they may not want it, but it is that or death. I hope they chose life. I know that the gods did not want me to kill her, they never did, that was my insanity, but I need not worry about that again. I leave the Ashlands clearheaded, and head to the north.

I am finally sane.


	5. Magical Clash

First off I want to say thanks, thanks to my TWO reviewers! "Cough" needmore "Cough" My first was Necromancer and Sorceror (Is that it?), thanks, you were my first fan here and one of the few. Second is called Mergirl on the W4O forums (Don't remember the name for you are my biggest fan I know of. With out her I would not have gotten as much detail as I have now. Oh and thanks to everyone at the W4O forums for all the praise, double thanks to treydog as he wrote one of the best Morrowind FFs I know of (Sorry, but Arvils Morrowind Journal beats it hands down.), and he really like this! WOUHOU!

Okay now that the crying "I love you all" stuff is over on to business, I am posting this as I am going away until either the 25th or 23 of July, leaving tomorrow around 6:00 EST (Urg), so I wanted this out now. I might redo this chapter when I get back depending upon how it is received. Only two more chapters to go now!

P.S. I am celebrating my 16th BD on Sunday, so if you live in the Summerville SC area you might not want to come out of your basement anytime soon.

"_**Sanity is as much a curse as madness" **_

**Magical Clash**

I went to the Sheogorad region to bring peace, only to find slaughter.

I headed towards the Sheogorad region; I would find the Aundae clan and cleanse them. Perhaps of vampirism, perhaps of life. It was their decision, and I hoped they made the right one. As I went there I thought about my own sanity, was it a curse or a blessing? Should I have killed the Quarra clan leader? No, I was supposed to leave her there. But maybe my insanity would be of some help to me. I should not think such things, they are dangerous. Sanity is a blessing to me; I could not do without it.

I arrived out side the Aundae clan base and got my self ready, I would be in for a tough fight.

I opened the door, and walked down the hallway in front of me. It turned two ways, just like a choice I would have to make soon. I made my choice and started down the left passage. I will not describe all of the events that took place in that place, as only one mattered. I went into that hell hole, killing anything that challenged me without remorse. I did not want to, but I had no choice, it was me or them.

After wandering down more passages then I would ever want to in a life time I came across the clan Aundae leader, an Altmer, standing on a platform above a small group of "Cattle". He stood there with the largest amount of defiance I have ever seen for one who knew what would happen to him. The Altmer would not go down standing there, he would fight to the death if need be, but with magic, not blades. Half heartedly I pulled the Umbra off my back, and got ready for a fight.

I leapt to the side and went behind the corner, if he can't see me he can't hurt me was the thinking behind my move. Alas I was wrong; the mage cast a spell that sent a chilling ball of ice past me exploding, into shards as much as two feet long in every direction. Gasping in pain from the chunk of ice stuck in my chest, I jumped over the fence to my right, and went under the platform the Altmer stood on.

I considered my options, I could simply jump up there and attack him, or I could call out the reason I was here. Both sounded good, but I doubt the mage would just give up, so I grabbed the icicle is my chest and gave it a hearty tug, pulling it right out. Dropping the chunk of ice I came up with a slight plan of sorts.

Running out from under the platform I leapt up towards the mage, surprising him in the process. I swung the Umbra in an attempt to finish this quick, yet the mage had conjured a glowing shield in the time it took me to twitch. The blade bounced harmlessly off the mystical orb of energy like a stone off a Dragon. Swearing I jumped strait up into the air and brought the Umbra down with enough force to crack a house in two. The Altmer had not been able to move in time and took the blow's full strength with the shield. A second later the whole orb of magicka shattered into a thousand pieces.

The Altmer jumped back before I could do anything and got another spell out, fire this time. I quickly rolled out of the way of the fiery ball but was still licked by the flames, but that was all which was needed to set my arm ablaze. Dropping off the platform I rolled though the entire flickering shadow cast by the stone platform above me before the fire went out. I pulled out a small vial containing a restorative I had mixed long before hand, and downed it quickly.

Feeling my wounds healing I sneaked out the opposite side I fell down from, and quietly leapt up onto the stones holding the Altmer mage. Slipping silently forward I reached my arm out and grabbed the mage by his collar, lifting my blade to his neck I looked at him, sending along a message with a mere look. The mage simply stood there, unafraid and unaffected by the fact that a slight twitch could sever his head. He stared into my eyes with the smallest hint of arrogance twinkling in his. Never would this man admit defeat. I had no choice; I walked out of that room with one more life on my shoulders.

I now have one more place to stop before heading towards Vivic, Molag Amur, and base of the Berne clan.

A/N I know it was shorter then normal, but I just could not fill it up anymore...


	6. Porphyric Vengeance

"_**Sanity can be lost as quickly as gained"**_

**Porphyric Vengeance**

I headed towards Molag Amur now, obsessed with vengeance.

It took days to reach my destination, but when I arrived it was worth every second. In front of me was the base of the bastards who gave me this dreaded disease, I would love every moment of their pain. I walked through the heavy metal doors and unsheathed the Umbra from it leather prison on my back, loving the sound of the ringing it made. That sound can strike fear into the hearts of the weak, bring hope to allies in need, and warn enemies of their impending doom.

With my enhanced senses I could hear the Dunmer attempting to creep up without my notice, foolish of them; they surly must know I was "born" of their clan? Could they truly believe they could sneak up on one of their own, particularly one who has gone through all I have? No matter, at last I would be having my revenge on my "creators"; at last the man who foolishly walked into these dreaded ruins would be avenged.

I moved through that great ruin, slaying anything that found its way within reach of my mighty blade. Heads rolled, arms fell, legs collapsed, nothing survived the deadly kiss of my blade. I felt no remorse for killing in that ruin, I feel ecstatic that I did it, in fact I even laughed at their pitiful attempts to kill me. If it moved I made sure it stopped moving, if it breathed I was sure to suffocate it, if it had a heart that beat it I made to stop that beating. My vengeance was swift and sure, fast and merciless, quick and painful.

I stopped seeing faces and only saw victims of my hatred, I stopped seeing passages crafted made eons age and only saw paths to more blood to be spilt, I stopped seeing "living" bodies but instead bags of guts and gore waiting to be slashed open. There were so many vampires in that metal prison, so much blood covering the walls, floor, and ceiling. Had I been hungry it would have been a buffet, but I have not been hungry since the battle with the Quarra clan.

The leader of the Berne went almost as quickly as the rest, I only paused the slaughter to be sure the Dunmer knew who was no ruthlessly killed everyone who was seen by those fiery eyes, to be sure he knew the face that would be burned into his mind in the afterlife. The elf simply stood there, watching, as I cut down every living thing in the room, waiting to die. I walked up the Vampire and glared him right in the eye.

I don't remember much of the day it happened, only that I was seeking a release from the monotony of daily life. I wandered into those ruins expecting to find dwemer machines, only to find a nest of vampires looking to rip into my neck and feed. I remember pulling the Life Vein off my back and trying to fend them off, but there was far too many, I collapsed from fatigue after being trapped in a corner. I woke up kneeling in front of the Dunmer I was currently staring at only to feel the most horrible pain in my neck as the dark elf swooped down and began to feed.

I kneeled in that room for hours trying to work up the strength the push off the Dunmer who was slowly and lovingly drinking my blood drop by drop. At long last I pushed the vampire off and stumbled to grab my nearby sword and activate my amulet to send me back to my manor Ald-ruhn.

Glaring right back at me the Dunmer said nothing before this death, but no one could miss the pity flowing from those vampire eyes.

I ran the Berne leader through quickly. There was a sharp intake of breath as looked at me when I ran him through. He died never wavering, staring even in death, staring with those, blank, vampiric eyes. I walked back through that hellhole my feet slipping on the blood coated floor, my mind raced as I thought of what I had to do.

Surly this is not what The Daedra had in mind for me; they could have cleared out the vampire with the greatest of ease. Was there something I was missing? I walked through the heavy doors of the Dwemer ruins for what truly I hoped was the last time and headed to the south west with the Daedra still on my mind.

It was several days later when I approached the great city of Vivic shortly before dawn, walking through the walkway I ignored the Ordinators patrolling the city and focused only on my destination, Vivic's sanctum. The Daedra gods gave me my vampirism as a gift and as a curse, a gift to destroy the remaining Tribunal, and a curse to ensure I saw their plans through to the end. Their will shall be done, by my hand or another's, Vivic will not see the sunrise. Then it will end, all the pain and suffering. I no longer care about living, if the gods kill me or Vivic does, it won't matter. I will be going into that sanctum soon, and I won't be coming out. This is my final redemption.

**Epilogue**

I have been free of the curse of the vampire for well over a year now; I doubt anyone will believe this document; no one wants to believe their "God" is dead, nor that their "savior" was his murderer. However I truly hope that many will see this story as it is meant to be. I have suffered no lasting physical damage from these accounts, though there was quite a bit of emotional scarring for many years, coming in the form of dreams in the night.

The first of which was one of thanks from the Daedra, and a mention of my needs at a later time, I pray they speak not the truth for I don't know if I would even listen. The rest were of the many fights I have been through, the people I have killed, and the pain I have given. I have been told that I used to thrash around during those dreams, though they believed it to be from a normal nightmare, not from the dreams of those frights I once lived through.

I sleep soundly now, no longer plagued be dreams of a headless Orc, or a handless Cyrodill, but of that one sunrise I saw as I walked into Vivic's Sanctum. I never found it odd that I experienced now pain or burning during that sun rise, I believe the Daedra had already cured me of my curse, instead I looked into the fact that I never lost the strength that came with it. Perhaps they had given it to me as a reward, although I would have preferred to not recall any of this unending nightmare.

I will be hiring many talented writers to copy down the words of my journey, then selling it to as many street venders as I can, I intend to spread this to the farthest edge of the world if I can. Whether you take my word for granted or not it makes to difference to me, as long as you know of the events that transpired.

Larrius Varro. Nerevarine.


End file.
